Conventionally, correction algorithms for image processing cannot be customized to a user's preferences. For example, current image processing systems may allow the user to select an auto adjust indicator which may adjust the image to a particular preset adjustment without allowing the user to select an option in between the preset adjustment and the original image. Additionally, the preset adjustment is typically a generic adjustment that does not take user preferences or content of an input image into consideration.